1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to form images using developer. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of cleaning a portion stained by developer, and a method to clean a stained portion of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when an image forming apparatus to form images using developer, such as toner or ink, forms images, the developer stains an image forming unit disposed inside the image forming apparatus.
If the image forming unit is stained, stained portions affect a printing process thereof so that the image forming apparatus cannot provide good quality printed matters. Therefore, cleaning the stained portions is required.
The conventional image forming apparatus is configured to measure printing time and to clean the stained portions at predetermined printing time intervals.
If an image forming apparatus has an image forming unit provided with a cleaning unit, the image forming apparatus controls the cleaning unit at predetermined time intervals to clean the stained portions of the image forming unit. An image forming apparatus that does not have a cleaning unit is configured, at predetermined time intervals, to inform a user of the performance of a cleaning operation via an indicating device such as a display unit.
However, the conventional image forming apparatus may provide poor quality printed matters when a printing condition is changed.